When Families Collide
by Jenn L. Miller
Summary: After the events of Earth-1 and plenty of time making up, Kara and Mon-El find themselves about to start a family in 9 months. With Mon-El's family not wanting to leave w/out him or their grandchild. Kara's family being overprotective of her and the unborn baby, can Kara and Mon-El figure out how to be their own family and meld their families together while also dealing w/ Cadmus?
1. Prologue-Concieving

Prologue

Kara and Mon-El laid in her bed. She laid on her back as he propped up against her. They were both content and happy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Mon-El blurted out for the umpteenth time.

Kara just smiled at him. "You don't have to keep apologizing, she told him.

"I know," Mon-El said. " it's just you told me right away how do you feel about the the Crown Prince of Daxom, and I wanted to distance myself from who I used to be."

Kara looked at him as explained. She pieced some of what he was telling her. Some of it she was understanding for the first time.

"I am not proud of who I used to be," Mon-El continued. "Being on this planet. Being with you has changed me for the better. I like this version of me."

Kara smiled. "I do, too," Kara said and leaned forward to kiss him.

He moaned. "Kara, I don't deserve you," he said. "You deserve someone, so much better than me."

"I don't care," Kara told him. "I love you, anyway."

"I love you, too," Mon-El said. "I hope my parents go home soon and leave Earth alone for good."

"You think there's a chance they won't leave Earth alone?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," Mon-El confessed. "I wouldn't put it past them. They want me, Kara, to go back with them. To be the Crown Prince of Daxom once again."

"You tell me that you're the Former Prince of Daxom," Kara said.

"To us and the rest of Earth, I am," Mon-El explained. "To them, to anyone on that ship, and to anyone at home, I am the Crown Prince of Daxom." Mon-El sighed. "Family is so complicated."

Kara thought of Jeremiah Danvers, her adoptive father. "That should be the definition of Family," Kara said.

"I didn't mean to make you think of Jeremiah," Mon-El said when he thought her voice had turned to melancholy. "We will get him back from Cadamus."

"I know we will," Kara stated with confidence. "I was just thinking that we have a family with the D.E.O."

Mon-El smiled. "So we can have more than one family?" he asked

"Superman may be my biological cousin, but I still call Alex my sister," Kara explained. "We don't have to be related to be family, Mon-El."

Mon-El took in her words. "My family started with you," he said piecing her words into his own understanding of the word. Mon-El kissed her. "I love you, Kara." Mon-El kissed her again. "Let me sure my gratitude."

Kara laughed. "Well," she said. "If you want to."


	2. Chapter 1-5 weeks

Chapter 1

It's been almost a month since Kara, Mon-El, and J'onn have come home from Earth-1, and Kara and Mon-El have been reunited. The Daxamite ship was still hovering around Earth, but Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam have not stepped one foot on Earth. Nor has Mon-El have set another foot on their ship since the three of them returned.

It has been nerving for everyone at the DEO Mon-El's family hasn't left yet and gone home without him. Most everyone has tried to convince Mon-El to go talk to his parents except Kara, and his response is always the same "No". When everyone asks Kara to talk to Mon-El about his parents and making them leave, she gives the same answer "No". It annoyed everyone at the DEO the couple had been a united front on this issue.

One day, Alex finally had enough of it all and had arrived at her Kara's loft. She knew Mon-El wasn't there as he still worked at the alien bar. She knew, because of J'onn had told her, Mon-El was helping with a shipment and knew her sister would be home alone. She was going to talk her sister into talking to Mon-El. It had to end.

Alex knocked on the door after standing there for a moment considering what she was going to say to defend her stand. "Kara," she said from the outside. "Open up. We have to talk. This is ridiculous." Alex swayed from side to side before knocking again. "I'm not leaving until you open the door." Alex crossed her arms. "I mean it, Kara."

Alex knew she and Kara weren't on the best of terms as of late, but she knew her sister wouldn't ignore her. At least for not that long. She knew Kara was home, as once again, J'onn had told her because he started keeping tabs on the two to see if they would ever go back to the ship. To see if they would convince Mon-El's parents to leave.

Alex was starting to get worried. "Come on, Kara," Alex said. "Don't make me use the key you gave me in case of emergencies." She waited another few moments to wait for her sister to answer her. She took her keys out of her bag and found the key to Kara's loft. She set aside her guilt and put the key in the lock and turned to unlock the door. "Kara?"

That's when Alex heard it the hagging and gagging sound of someone getting majorly sick. Alex dropped her things on her sister's table, and ran to the bathroom. She watched as her Kara practically spilled her guts in the toilet.

Alex stared at Kara in shock. She was at a loss for words at the sight she was seeing. Due to the Yellow Sun, she understood Kryptonian aren't supposed to get that violently ill. "Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked before she thought better of it.

Kara flushed the toilet as she laughed. Then groaned. "That's a loaded question, Alex," Kara told her.

"Sorry," Alex said.

Before her sister could ask, Kara asked, "Could you help me to the kitchen?" She lifted her hand up to gain her sister's support.

Alex shifted to help her get on her feet. "It feels weird to be on the side of this with you," Alex stated as they stepped into the bedroom.

"Ha! You're telling me?" Kara said and then groaned.

"Kara, what's going on with you?" Alex asked.

"I will tell you," Kara promised, "but I need to get to the kitchen and something to settle my stomach first."

"Alright," Alex stated as they walked into the kitchen sat her down the dining room table. "What do you need?" Alex walked around the kitchen island to the cabinet and was about to open up a cabinet.

"A glass of water and some crackers," Kara told her. She knew those words were uttered her sister would get her to understand what was going on with her.

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned toward her sister. "Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I asked Alura," Kara said referring to her Kryptonian mother. "I started naming symptoms I had, and she came up with this one."

"How long have you suspected?" Alex asked as she took the crackers from the cupboard and grabbed a cup from another part of the cupboard. She poured the cup with tap water from the sink.

"About a week," Kara admitted. "I haven't said anything to anyone."

Alex walked back to the table sat the crackers and glass of water in front of her sister. "Because of everything that has been going on this past month," Alex concluded and then pondered. "How did Kryptonians know for sure?"

"Apparently, the same way humans know for sure," Kara said as she dug the pregnancy test from her back pocket. She laid the stick in front of her sister.

Alex let a sigh. "That is clearly two blue lines," she stated. Then it occurred to her that she hadn't asked Kara how she felt about the results. She looked at her sister. "Kara, how do you feel about being pregnant?"

Before Kara could answer her sister, Mon-El opened the door. He zeroed in on Alex. "Are you here to talk Kara into talking to my parents again?" Mon-El asked her.

Kara grabbed the pregnancy test from in front her sister, so Mon-El wouldn't see it or wonder what it was.

Alex and Kara exchanged a look. "I must confess, Kara," Alex said. "That's why I came by, but it looks like circumstances have changed." Alex stood up and squeezed Kara's wrist. "Come find me at the DEO, and if something as simple as that can pick it up. We'll find out for sure." She made it as cryptic as possible, so Mon-El wouldn't figure out what the two were talking about. Sister code demanded it from Alex.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara said and grabbed her sister's wrist before Alex continued forward. "Alex, J'onn."

Alex looked over at her and knowing her sister's train of thought. "It won't be a problem, Kara," Alex promised her knowing Kara was asking her not to say anything to J'onn. At least not yet.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara said.

Alex walked out of the loft. It wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with her sister, but all things considered, she made up with her sister which had been one of the goals. In thirty-five weeks, she would have a niece or nephew to spoil. First things first though, she would have to report to J'onn about that she was unable to convince Kara to speak to Mon-El about his family.

* * *

Back in the loft, Mon-El walked over to Kara. Leaned over and kissed her. "Alex didn't ask you to talk to me again?" Mon-El asked.

Kara shook her head. "Not today," Kara told him and wrestled with telling him the conversation she was having with Alex when he was walked into the loft.

"Then what were you talking about?" Mon-El asked. "Don't tell me nothing, Kara." Mon-El sat in the chair Alex sat on.

Kara sighed and laid out the pregnancy test in front of him.

Mon-El looked at it totally confused. "What is this?" he asked not wanting to touch it.

Kara laughed. She let out real laugh. One she hadn't let out in the last week when she had suspected.

Mon-El looked at Kara and his confusion grew.

"I'm sorry," she said and leaned to kiss him. "I shouldn't be laughing."

"Would you tell me what this is?" Mon-El asked. "And what it means?"

Kara calmed. "A positive pregnancy test," she told him.

"Why would Alex show you this?" Mon-El asked. "I thought Alex and Maggie can't mate the same way we do, and I've been told that doesn't result in this."

"It doesn't," Kara confirmed. "It's not theirs, Mon-El."

"Then who's is it?" Mon-El asked still obviously oblivious.

Kara thought it was adorable and remembered why she fell for him. "Mon-El, in about 35 weeks, give or take a few days, we will be parents," Kara told him.


	3. Chapter 2-5 weeks

Chapter 2

Mon-El stared at Kara. "What?" he asked confused.

Kara smiled at him. "You and I are going to be parents," Kara told him.

Mon-El stared at the pregnancy test. "This tells you you're pregnant?" he asked. "Isn't something like this work only for humans? Does this even work for Kryptonians?"

Kara wasn't particularly surprised about how panicky Mon-El was being. "I asked my biological mother, Alura," Kara told him making him aware she knew what she was talking about.

"And Eliza wouldn't know anything about a Kryptonian pregnancy," Mon-El concluded referring to Kara's adoptive mother and relented. "Should I ask you how long have you known?" He leaned forward and crossed his arms to lay them on the table after Kara grabbed the pregnancy test and shoved it back in her pocket. "Long enough to know you needed to speak to Alura."

Kara set her glasses aside. "Mon-El," she said with a sigh. "You think I wouldn't tell you right away about something this big?" Kara asked him. "I only took that test this morning, or the pregnancy test would have been a garbage nobody I know would have found it or suspected it was mine."

"You would have kept the pregnancy a secret?" Mon-El asked.

"No," she said and then relented. "I don't know. I don't know what I would have done, but Alex walked in me having morning sickness about a half hour ago."

"It's almost one," Mon-El said confused. "How is that morning sickness?"

Kara laughed. "Mon-El," Kara said. "You've been on Earth long enough to know something don't mean how they sound."

Mon-El gave her a pain look. "Is this whole pregnancy going to be like that?" Mon-El asked.

"We'll see," Kara said. "I did ask Alura how similar human pregnancy is to Kryptonian pregnancy."

"Please tell me it's the exact same," Mon-El said.

"Almost very," Kara said, "but she did say because I am a bit stronger than a human-"

"A bit?"

Kara ignored Mon-El and continued, "what I go through is harder."

"Like how you never had gotten sick before getting pregnant?" Mon-El asked.

"Now you're getting it," Kara confirmed. "You and I both in very new territory, Mon-El."

Mon-El lifted his hand and laid it against Kara's cheek. "I am with you every step of the way," he told with confidence. "Like you backing my decision about me not wanting to talk to my parents."

Kara sighed. "We've been getting it at both sides," she said. "They're not putting Earth in danger, so they can stay as long as they want."

Something occurred to Mon-El just then. "Kara, if my parents find out about your pregnancy and they even suspect I am the father, they will want our child," Mon-El said.

Kara took hold of Mon-El's hand and tightened. "We won't let that happen," Kara said and leaned forward to kiss him. "And we won't let anyone harm our child."

* * *

Jeremiah sat in a cage of his own making. It was only meant to hold aliens hostage, but it did well enough to hold him as well.

He knew his daughters were right. Cadmus shouldn't use them even if it meant never seeing them again or Lillian killing him. He would rather die than help Lillian with whatever more plans she has for him to execute. He knew and understood now he had made a wrong a choice over a month ago when he had the chance to be with his kids and his wife again, but he would do right by them this time.

If he had to do it over again, Jeremiah would tell J'onn, Kara, and Alex everything he knew about Cadmus's plans. He knew he could trust them to do what needs to be done about Cadmus even at the expense of his own life, and it would weigh heavily on all of them.

Two guards came to the door. "Get up, Danvers," one of the guards commanded.

Jeremiah glared at the guard who dared give him an order and disobeyed the order to stand.

"You heard him, Danvers," the other guard said. "Stand now."

Jeremiah looked at the other guard and glared at him. He still disobeyed their order to stand and stayed exactly where he was. If he was going to make a stand, he was going to do it now. He will protect his girls the way they wanted.

Lillian appeared at the door. "If you want to do this the hard, Jeremiah, we can and we will," Lillian said. She looked from one guard to the and addressed them as she looked back at Jeremiah. "Since he refuses to stand, then get him to his knees." She tilted her head. "Maybe the bruises will be good for him."

The guards walked over him and grabbed hold of him after a bit of his struggle because Jeremiah put up a fight. Since there were two of them, Jeremiah was easily subdued.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me?" Jeremiah asked. "I am of no use to anymore. I won't help you, Lillian. Not anymore."

Lillian leaned forward to face him. "I want you to suffer when you find out your girls are dead, Jeremiah," she said. "And you will."

"Is that because my daughters have managed to make friends with Lena?" Jeremiah asked with a smirk.

"I can care less about Lena," Lillian said. "She isn't even mine. Just one of Lionel's mistakes."

"Now she's the one running your family's company," Jeremiah told her. "Not even your beloved son, Lex."

Lillian slapped hard him across the face. "Nobody talks about my son that way," she told him firmly. "Nobody."

"Is that how you treated Lena?" Jeremiah asked. "Maybe she is the sane one in the Luthor family." Jeremiah laughed.

Lillian looked at the guards. "Have it at him," she told them. "Make sure you leave him alive. Maybe some pain will be good for him." Lillian walked out of the cell, but Jeremiah's laughed followed her all the way down the hall as the guards kicked and punched him.

* * *

Rhea and Lar Gand stood down looking at Earth. They were both oblivious as to why Mon-El would want to stay on Earth with a Kryptonian of all races.

Lar Gand wanted to respect his son's wishes because he understood the way his felt about Kara. He saw it the way Mon-El talked about Kara to them. He recognized that look even though it was of despair thinking he had lost Kara. He knew he often had the same look when he himself talks about Rhea.

However, he didn't have that luxury because his wife. His beautiful stubborn wife. He knew stubbornness was a trait Rhea and M on-El shared. Gods help him. He knew convincing Rhea to leave Earth without him would fall on death's ear.

"He will tire of Earth and of her," Rhea said confidently. "I know it."

Rhea's optimism about their son falling into line was going to blown soon. Lar Gand knew and understood that. He knew it was only a matter of time Rhea will do something herself to convince their son to come home with them. He knew it would take a lot more than him and Mon-El to convince her of that. Lar Gand didn't know what that would be as of yet.


	4. Chapter 3-6 weeks

Chapter 3

It took Alex a little more than a week to pin Kara down for an appointment at the clinical bay at the DEO since she still wanted to save National City from itself. Alex knew eventually Kara would have to halt that activity and leave that to the DEO, but she wasn't going to mention that to her.

In fact, the other day, Mon-El had come to her at her apartment, when Maggie wasn't around, and even before she could greet him, he asked, "Is it okay for Kara going around National City as Supergirl?"

Alex motioned for him to enter. "Hello to you to," Alex said in annoyance.

"Sorry, Alex," Mon-El said when he caught himself and entered the apartment.

Alex closed the door, dropped her facade of annoyance, and could plainly see why her sister fell in love with him. He was still learning the customs of Earth, but she knew some of being an expectant father. "Don't sweat it," she told him. "But about Kara, right now, I don't see the harm in it. Besides the exercise is good for her."

"You think so?" Mon-El asked worriedly.

"Kara isn't the only one who can ask Alura questions," Alex said. "I have more medical background than Kara, Mon-El, so I know which questions to ask and how to ask them.. Alura stated there was no harm in it for awhile."

"A while?" Mon-El asked with hope.

"Yes," Alex said. "I will use Alura as guide to what is best for Kara and for your unborn child." When Mon-El remained silent, she continued, "That child will be niece or nephew, Mon-El."

Mon-El sighed and struggled to put his feelings into words. "Sorry, Alex," he said again. "It's just I've never felt like this before about anyone or anything."

Alex smirked knowing he was getting expectant father jitters. "You just want to do right by them," she said.

"Maybe I should've just asked you before I told her as such," Mon-El said, "and gotten thrown out of the loft."

Alex started laughing. "Those would be hormones," she told him when she calmed herself, "and that is perfectly normally."

"Is that being pregnant?" Mon-El asked.

"Have you never been around anyone who's been pregnant?" Alex asked.

Mon-El shook his head. "Not even on Daxam," he confessed and looked up at Alex giving her a hopeful expression. "Can you help a me out?"

Alex considered for a split second. "Flowers and box of chocolates should do the trick with Kara," she told him.

Alex remembered he had looked more hopeful when he left than when he came in. She likes Mon-El more than just because he loves Kara, but because he's willing to try anything. In a short time, he has come a very long way. Alex could admire that about him.

Kara came in huffing and puffing pulling Alex out her memory with Mon-El.

Alex turned to look at her sister after she closed the curtain so she and her sister could have some privacy. "What's your problem?" she asked knowing Kara would need to vent.

"Mon-El wants me to halt my activities as Supergirl," Kara told her.

Luckily, Alex had turned back around to put on medical gloves because she knew she radiated the "uh-oh" look. "What do you think he was getting at?" she asked. Alex loves her sister, but she didn't want to get into whatever fight she and Mon-El were having. Especially since she told the latter there wasn't any harm in it in the meantime and should have damn well taken her advice.

"Being a Daxamite," Kara told her pointedly.

Alex wanted to roll her eyes, but she resisted. "Kara..."

"It's the only excuse I have," Kara argued.

Alex turned to look back around at her sister. "Don't tell me you haven't seen how far he's come in the last several months," she pointed out. "And we both know you wouldn't be with him otherwise if he hadn't."

Kara glared at her sister. "You're supposed to be on my side," Kara stated.

Alex sighed and gotten to the point of the matter by asking: "How long have you been having this fight?"

"A few days," Kara told her, "and on the first day we had the fight, I kicked him out of the loft."

"Lay down on the bed," Alex commanded. When Kara obeyed, Alex pulled up her sister's shirt, so her stomach would be exposed. She took the wand from the ultrasound machine on her stomach.

"Alex, you don't have a comment?" Kara asked.

"Other than the fact that I don't want to be in the middle of your fight with Mon-El," she told her sister.

"Alex..."

"Kara, for whatever reason, you love him, and from what I am seeing here, you're going to have a healthy growing baby. You need to talk to him," Alex advised.

"I can continue my activities as Supergirl?" Kara asked as she pushed her shirt back down.

"I don't see why not," Alex stated. "It would be good exercise for you. Alura agrees with this assessment."

Kara gave Alex a weird look. "I thought only I can do that," Kara stated.

"J'onn had it modified for me when you came on board as Supergirl," Alex told her. "As far as we and the DEO know, you and your cousin are the only Kryptonians left in the universe. I needed access in case something ever happened to you or Clark."

"The Fortress of Solitude?" Kara countered.

"And only you and Clark can access that," Alex said. "Look, Kara, I don't want to fight with you because I know that's the hormones talking, but you need to stop arguing with the people who love you."

"Starting with Mon-El," Kara said with a heavy sigh. "You know he came back to the apartment to apologize. He had candy and flowers with him."

Alex gave her a look. "What happened?" she asked.

"Took the candy and flowers and closed the door in his face," Kara told him. "I guess I do need to speak to him. I heard he was sleeping on James's couch."

"I haven't heard that," Alex told her.

"James told me," Kara stated. "Apparently, he's been uncharacteristically closed mouth about what happened between the two of us. He told James not to tell anyone he had been thrown out of my loft twice. Especially you." Kara studied her sister's face looking for clues. "Do you know something I don't?"

Alex shook her head. "Other than the fact I know he loves you," she said. She could at least keep the confidence with Mon-El. It was the least she could do.

Kara studied her sister. "You do know something," Kara said. "Tell me."

Alex shook her head. "You have to speak to Mon-El," Alex told her. "It's the only way." Alex took a folder out and label. She wrote Kara's name on it, and she sealed the slim folder in the file cabinet only she could open. "I think he's with Winn," she told Kara, "if you want to go and speak to him."

Kara hung her head. "You think I should?" Kara asked.

"I think you should do what's best for you and my unborn niece or nephew," Alex told her.

"How long do you think we can keep this pregnancy to ourselves?" Kara asked. "I only shared it with you and Mon-El nearly a week and half ago."

Alex had to tell J'onn that Kara was pregnant, so she could use the clinical bay to monitor Kara's pregnancy. She was advised not to tell Kara unless if she was asked. "J'onn knows, and I did tell him you could continue as Supergirl, Kara, and he and I agreed it would be on a need to know basis. Other than that, I haven't told anyone," Alex said. She recognized the stall tactic for what it was and continued before Kara could argue or speak any further. "Kara, go talk to Mon-El if that is what you need to do and stop stalling."

Kara was about to say something.

"Kara..." Alex said.

Kara started up again.

"I mean it, Kara," Alex said. "You need to go talk to him because we both know you need it."

Kara left without another word, and Alex had noticed that she walked toward the direction she knew she could find Winn and Mon-El.


	5. Chapter 4-6 Weeks

Chapter 4

Kara knew Alex was right. She needed to talk to Mon-El, and it wasn't fair to keep giving him the cold shoulder. She knew he was worried about her, and she knew he loved her. She needed to quit arguing with people who love her, and Alex had called it. It was irritating to her that she knew her sister was right. It's only been Alex and Mon-El, but Alex knew it for what it was. Mon-El did not. She hoped Alex would continue to do that.

Kara saw that Mon-El was indeed with Winn. Winn was showing Mon-El some sort of new tech and was explaining what it will do. She had hung back some as she gathered her courage and mentally told herself, it was going to be now or never. She walked over.

Winn saw her first and stated: "Hey, Kara, you should check this out."

Kara knew it was too late to turn back now when she saw Mon-El whirl around. Kara saw he hid it well, but she could tell she hurt him. Kara kept her eyes on Mon-El. "Maybe later, Winn," she said. "Could I speak to you, Mon-El?"

Winn rolled his eyes. "Did you guys have another fight?" Winn asked and then he looked at Mon-El. "And you kept quiet about it." Winn snorted. "Kara really is rubbing off on you, Mon-El."

"It's a sensitive matter," Mon-El told Winn.

Winn snorted again when he realized Mon-El understood the what sensitive meant. "Who are you?" he asked, "and have you done with Mon-El."

"Winn..." Kara said.

Winn lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay," he said. "Butting out."

"You said about wanting to talk to me?" Mon-El asked. He crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went by Alex's after you came to the loft to apologize?" Kara asked.

Mon-El sighed and looked at Winn. "Would you believe if I told you she wouldn't let me get a word in?" he asked.

Winn glanced over at Kara and noticed she was starting fume again. "Mon-El, I'm more scared of Kara than I am of you," Winn said when he looked back up at Mon-El, "so I'm staying out of this."

"Some friend you are," Mon-El told him. He looked back at Kara. "You slammed the door in my face before I could say anything, and you refused to open the door again after taking the candy and flowers from me when I continued to knock."

Kara thought back on that day. She did remember that he did have something to tell her. "You could've said what you had to say through the door," she told him.

Mon-El gave her a look. "Kara, you were really mad at me about the comment I had made," he said.

Winn was hanging on every word trying to figure out what the argument was about and why it had landed Mon-El on James's couch. They were speaking in riddles practically. He got that Alex knew what it was about, and he wondered why Alex knew when nobody else didn't know there was a fight.

"I didn't want to say to the door," Mon-El continued, "I wanted to say it to you."

"What did I tell you when I went to Alura?" Kara asked him.

Mon-El knew there was a trap there. He and Kara had too many arguments not to see it. "How was I supposed to know?" Mon-El shot back. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Alex."

"And what's that?" Kara challenged.

"I've never been around someone who's been in your place, Kara," Mon-El told her. "Do you understand now?"

Kara stared at him. She didn't know what to say for a moment. "Never?" Kara asked surprised. "Not even on Daxam?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I know how it happens and some of the basics," Mon-El said. "And what it looks like as it progresses."

Winn had to know what the argument was about. He knew who Alura was to Kara, and he didn't understand how she correlated to the Daxam or Daxamite race. He didn't understand what progresses. He felt like he was missing something, and he knew it had to be big. He couldn't take it anymore and had to ask, "Progresses? What does this have anything to do with Alura or Daxam or the Daxamite race?" Winn looked over at Kara when she and Mon-El looked at him. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Kara's and Mon-El's eyes contacted and they both saw the smile in the others eyes, and Mon-El knew just like that he was forgiven. "No," Mon-El told him putting Winn's fears to rest without taking his eyes off. "There's something very right with her."

"What do you think happens when a girl from Krypton and a guy from Daxam get together?" Kara asked Winn. She understood she parroted Mon-El's words from months ago.

Winn eyes went wide as that one fact slipped everything into place for him. "Is it even possible?" he asked.

"My race descends from hers," Mon-El told Winn. "So yes, it is very much possible, and from what Alex has told both of us, it is very much like a human pregnancy."

Winn laid against his chair and thought about it for a moment. "So you will be having a Daxonian baby, Kara?" Winn asked.

"Winn..." Kara said.

Winn smirked knowing where Kara was going with her next statement. "Well, your baby could be a Kryptonite," he said, "but I think all of us would take offense to that."

Kara sighed. "Point taken," she said. "What do you have there?" She walked over to the desk and leaned slightly into Mon-El's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex found J'onn in the conference room while working on paperwork. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Alex asked.

"I did," J'onn said. "How's Kara doing?"

"She's good," Alex said. "From the data and research I've used from Alura, it looks like her pregnancy is progressing nicely. She and the baby are both healthy."

"What's this I hear Mon-El has been sleeping on James's couch?" J'onn asked.

"Sir, you know Kara and Mon-El," Alex stated as she started to defend their relationship.

J'onn sighed. "Yes," he said. "Will they be able to work together?"

"Yes, sir," Alex said. "If I may, J'onn."

J'onn nodded.

Alex proceeded to tell him about the fight when she first heard about it to when what Kara told her while she was examining her sister.

J'onn listened to Alex. "This city needs Supergirl, Alex," J'onn said. "I don't want to lose her to bed rest while she can be an active asset to the DEO. I expect you to tell me if and when that changes."

"You want me to put National City's needs over Kara and the baby's health?" Alex asked absurdly.

"Alex, we just don't have to worry about Kara's health, but we also have Mon-El's parents and Cadmus to worry about," J'onn stated. "Something tells me one of them will make a move soon."

Alex searched for a different option in her mind. She knew there had to be one. "What if we find someone who can pick up the mantle when and if Kara needs to put it down for awhile?" Alex asked him.

"You don't want to train Mon-El for that position, do you?" J'onn asked him.

"Sir, just hear me out," Alex said.

J'onn sighed. "Take the floor, Alex," he said. He laid down his pen and looked up at her.

"From what I've learned about Daxamites, they are descended from Kryptonians," Alex continued. "He has the same powers as Kara, but he is immune to Kryptonite."

"And his greatest weakness is lead, Alex," he argued. "A gunshot can be fatal to him. Cadmus already knows that about him."

"So we train him to be quicker and more be observant," Alex told him. "He will want to do this because it's for Kara."

J'onn didn't say anything for a moment. "Fine," he said making the final decision. "But please, try to make see that talking to his parents is the best option for this planet. We can't have the that ship hovering around Earth's atmosphere, Alex."

"Yes, sir," Alex acknowledged.


	6. Chapter 5-7 Week

Chapter 5

Alex took her time before she went to talk to Kara and Mon-El what she pitched J'onn late last week, and maybe she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with pitching it to him. She didn't entirely trust Mon-El, and she had been right a few times. However, she also had to admit she had been wrong. Maybe that's why she lingering over her coffee instead of getting ready for work.

She took a sip just as Maggie walked of the bedroom dressed for work. Maggie took one look at the love of her life. "You still haven't asked him yet, have you?" she asked.

Of course, Maggie nailed it down in one try, Alex thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have pitched it to J'onn without saying anything to Kara or Mon-El," she told her.

"Alex, I have seen that man with your sister, too," Maggie told her. "He would practically do anything and everything for her." Maggie laid her elbows on the breakfast nook. "He wants to be better, and still do better yet."

"He has come a long way since October when he landed on Earth," Alex said. "A lot of that has to do with Kara."

"Because Kara believed in him right from the first because from what I've observed that's who your sister is," Maggie finished. Maggie walked around the breakfast nook to Alex. "Maybe he needs more than Kara, Alex. If you suggested and pitched it to J'onn, Alex, perhaps you do believe in him too." Maggie kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said before Maggie walked out of the apartment.

"Talk to them," Maggie said and closed the door behind her.

And of course, she had the last word, Alex thought. She looked down at herself and decided she needed to get ready for her day. She needed to face the music and talk to Mon-El and Kara about the idea she pitched to J'onn behind their.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara was hunched over the toilet seat yet again, and sicced up what was in her system yet again.

Mon-El was a loss. He hated seeing Kara like this. He understood from what he read in the research he's read, this was normal. He normally just let her get out of her system before he came behind to cool her face, and when he knew Kara was steady enough, he forced her to eat something which was a piece of toast with a glass of milk to have something in her stomach. He was following Alex's orders here because he knew she knew what he was talking about.

Mon-El was used to following the beat of his drum, but loving and caring for someone who also feels the same for him had changed him. Especially having someone as strong as Kara be so vulnerable during this time of day. He realized there was nowhere else he would rather be.

After when Mon-El cooled her face with a wash cloth, Kara took a shower to help her feel a little bit steadier. One she normally wanted take by herself. The first time she asked it of him, he had been taken a little aback, but after when she felt steadier, she had apologized. She told him she had wanted space, and sometimes she would need it.

Mon-El hadn't argued the point because if anything that made it easier on Kara, then he was going to do it. Except being totally pushed away. He learned that when he had gotten thrown out of the apartment last week. Hormones, he remembered. Kara hadn't been that bad since they made up, and he did make a point of not being pushed away when it mattered most.

Mon-El could hear the shower turn off in the bathroom and heard her walk out of the bathroom. He knew Kara had gotten into the habit of picking out her clothes for work the night before, so it's something she didn't have to think of.

A few moments later, Kara came out dressed for work at the DEO. Since she doesn't work at CatCo anymore, she needed a source of income. Even if a lot it is training to help the DEO with threats.

"Mon-El, I can't eat," Kara told him once when she saw the piece of toast on a salad plate and glass of milk on the table. "My stomach is still..."

"Kara," Mon-El said using the same argument for the umpteenth time because research suggested it. "You're eating for two. Even if you may not be hungry, the baby needs it."

Kara glared at him. "That argument is getting old, Mon-El," she told him.

"Maybe you should quit arguing and just eat," Mon-El said.

"I quit arguing because that argument gets me to eat every time," Kara grumbled. She sat down and started eating the piece of toast.

"There we go," Mon-El stated.

Then there was a knock on the door. Before Kara could get up, Mon-El was at the door and opening it up. "Hey, Alex," he said.

"I wasn't planning on coming by, but I didn't want to lose my nerve," Alex said and walked when Mon-El gestured for her to come in.

Kara turned after she ate the last piece of the toast Mon-El forced on her. "Hi, Alex," she asked. She could tell her sister was stressed about something. She stood and walked over to stand next to Mon-El. "Is everything okay, Alex?"

Mon-El closed the door and turned to Alex and slid his arm around Kara.

Alex looked at the couple. They looked happy and content to be in each other's company, though, she knew her sister could be very stubborn. She timed her visit, so it was after Kara's morning sickness bout and her daily morning argument with Mon-El about breakfast. From what she observed when she walked in, Kara lost the daily argument again.

"Alex, what's going on?" Kara asked.

"Kara, we need to talk," Alex stated.

"Obviously," Kara said.

Alex motioned for Kara to look at Mon-El.

"Right," Kara stated and looked up at Mon-El. "Do you mind giving Alex and I some privacy, Mon-El?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I'll just get ready for work," Mon-El said and leaned down to kiss Kara. Then made himself scarce.

Alex made her way into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa. She waited until her sister sat down next to her. "After I examined you last week and confirmed your pregnancy, Kara, I reported to J'onn," Alex began. She told her sister the conversation she had with J'onn. Normally, she wouldn't do such a thing, but she felt her sister needed to know.

When she finished, she couldn't read Kara's expression. "Kara?" Alex said. "We've never seen a Kryptonian pregnant and any number of things could happen to you, and National City needs you."

Kara stood up and walked away from her sister. "J'onn wants me healthy and doesn't care for the baby growing inside me?" Kara asked.

"Kara..."

"Alex, don't," she said. "There are any number of things I could say, but he's right. I'm having a normal pregnancy so far at seven weeks by human standards, but any number of things can go wrong for a normal pregnancy and more because I'm not human." Kara looked at her sister. "You avoid this conversation for nearly week, Alex, because you knew my reaction to this."

"Kara..." Alex stated. "Will he agree?"

"Yes," Mon-El said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Mon-El," Kara said. "Super hearing?"

"It's a small loft," Mon-El said. "I wouldn't have needed it." He looked at Alex. "Not because she would need a break when she needs, but because the city needs a hero."


	7. Chapter 6-8 Weeks

Chapter 6

It took a week after many false starts to nail down when would be the best time for Alex to train Mon-El. He refused to switch his work schedule at the bar around or not be around when Kara needed him in the morning after her daily bout of morning sickness. The best time to train was after Kara's morning sickness and before he went to work going to work.

Kara had tried talking him out of it many times, but like her, Mon-El can be very stubborn. He told her that he needed to do her part as he was also an agent for the D.E.O. He understood her worry because once when it was time for her stop down, he would be by himself despite James being The Guardian.

It finally took someone unexpected in Kara's mind to settle her fears. It all started in the hallway around the training room of the DEO before Alex or Mon-El showed up for their first training session. Mon-El needed to make a quick stop at the Alien Bar before coming to the DEO.

Kara looked around the training room. She couldn't shake the feeling she had. She didn't want anything to happen to Mon-El, and she had a feeling something would. She knew it was a ridiculous fear, but she just couldn't shake it.

"Kara," James said as he and Winn walked into the training room.

"Did you come to watch Mon-El's train too?" Kara asked.

"Alex thought I might help as I'm Guardian," James told her.

"What about me?" Kara asked. "I'm still Supergirl and practically have the same powers as he does minus a few exceptions on his part."

James and Winn looked at each other and then at Kara. "We don't know what Alex's reasoning was, Kara," Winn said. "I'm just here to see James get his butt kicked." Winn looked up at James and smiled.

James rolled his eyes. "Kara, Mon-El told us you're still not keen about him training to take your spot," James said.

"And what I got from Alex via Alura, I understand your pregnancy progresses very similar to a human pregnancy," Winn put in.

"I'm not fragile," Kara defended herself.

James rolled his eyes when Winn snorted. "We know that," James said. "And nobody is saying different, but you will be as your pregnancy progresses."

"Kara," Mon-El said as he walked down the hall. "Nobody is pushing you away or taking your place as Supergirl least of all me."

"We're just all doing what we think is best," James said.

"I wish someone would ask me what I think is best for me," Kara said and stormed off before she would start crying in front of the three men.

"Kara," Mon-El yelled as she left them.

"Leave her," Alex said from the entrance. "She's needs to sort that out on her own."

"Is that-" Mon-El asked as he pointed in the direction Kara went.

"Hormones?" Alex asked. "Yes."

All of them looked at the direction Kara had stormed off. "Hormones are..." Mon-El stopped for a moment looking for the right word.

"We know..." Alex said.

"After training, Alex, there's something I want to discuss with you," Mon-El replied.

"Alright," Alex said. "Let's get started, gentlemen." She gestured inside the training room.

* * *

Tears had started falling down Kara's face as she ran and zoomed passed everyone. Luckily with her superspeed, nobody saw the tears streaming down her and didn't know where she was going. She knew where she was going and why. She needed to speak to the one person who would best understand her. Her mother: Alura.

When Kara got to the room, she locked the door and then turned the hologram on, Alura's first words were: "How can I help you, my daughter?"

"Why can't anyone ask me what I want?" Kara asked.

Alura had updated information and understanding of Kara's pregnancy. "My daughter," she said. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Kara poured everything out to her and told her everything that everyone had said to her. She just didn't stop until everything was out, and she had also finally stopped crying.

"My daughter, Kara," Alura said, "has it occurred to you that these people are preparing for the worst and hoping for the worst."

Kara stopped and looked Alura. "I haven't looked at it from that perspective," she told her mother.

"Pregnancy is a tricky thing, Kara," Alura stated. "Even under the Yellow Sun, you will eventually be vulnerable as your condition progresses. You could have the easiest pregnancy or the hardest under this sun. It's wise to be prepared." Alura paused. "This Daxam who is training shows great valor."

"Thanks, Mom," Kara said and then turned off the hologram. She laid her head against the wall and that one statement from her biological mother into perspective.

Kara checked her watch and saw that she had been speaking to her mother for over three hours. She knew Mon-El was already done with training. She understood it was going to be for a couple of hours everyday.

Kara walked toward the door, unlocked it, and nearly ran into Alex. "Alex..."

Alex took one look at her sister and knew what Kara wanted to do. "You don't need to apologize to me for giving me a hard time this week about training Mon-El," Alex said. "If you bothered to stick around to watch him train, Kara, I still came out on top, but he gave James a run for his money."

"How did you know you would find me here?" Kara asked.

"I know your mind better than you think," Alex said. "So does Mon-El, he told me before I opened my mouth about where you were going."

"Why didn't he come find me?" Kara asked.

"He had a little bit early shift today at the Alien Bar, and he told me to tell you he would see you when he got home," Alex answered lying to her sister very smoothly leaving out the fact he dragged James and Winn with him. She had orders to distract her sister. "He also told me that you would be getting hungry about now."

In answer, Kara's stomach growled. "He's only been at it a couple of weeks, but he's figured out my system's schedule," she told her.

"He just wants to make sure you eat," Alex said. "I know a place." She placed a hand around her sister and together they walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Daxam ship that still hovered on Earth's atmosphere, Rhea had devised a plan to get her son back from the woman her poisoning her son's mind. She knew and understood that Lar Gand wasn't totally on board with her plan, but she knew he wanted him back as much she did.

Rhea knew that this would place a wedge between Mon-El and Kara, and he will have to come back to them. Kara would look at Mon-El with disgust, and she knew her son wouldn't be able to take that icy look from the uptight Kryptonian and come home with them to build again.

One of the guards came into the War Room. He waited until both Rhea and Lar Gand looked up at him to acknowledge him. When they did, he told his majesties, "The message was sent successfully. We should get a response back soon."

Rhea looked at Lar Gand. "This is it," she told him.

Lar Gand nodded in acknowledgment. However, he didn't agree with his wife.


	8. Chapter 7-Week 8

Chapter 7

Mon-El, James, and Winn stood outside of the store. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Winn asked. "This is a big step for both you and Kara."

"It seems like I've been ready when I woke up on this planet thinking I was alone, but Kara was there every step of the way," Mon-El said. "I want to do this in a way this planet does it. Kara would like that."

James smiled at Mon-El glad to see he knew her friend so well. "Kara would appreciate that," James stated. "That would definitely indicate you're ready."

The three men walked over to the entrance of the store and the sales associate with the name tag saying Sarah who stood at the entrance smiled at them. "Welcome to Jared's," she welcomed. "How can I help you today?"

Winn gently pushed Mon-El. "This one is looking for a ring for his girlfriend," he said.

Sarah's smiled brightened at the prospect of help picking out an engagement ring. "I can help you with that," she told them. She looked at him Mon-El. "Tell me about your girlfriend."

"Actually," Mon-El said. "I already have something in mind. I came in because I wanted to see the ring in person."

"Even better," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

Mon-El pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture of the ring he found on their site. He already had done his research and he had been in between two rings and the one Alex chose after training tipped the scales. "This one." He passed her over the phone to show her the ring he wanted.

There was two reasons why he needed to talk Alex. The first was to speak to about the ring, and he needed access to funds to buy the ring. Alex, with Winn's help, made it possible. Alex had also reminded him to sign his name as Michael Matthews and had made him practice his signature.

Sarah took a hard look at the picture. "I think you're in luck, sir, I think we have this ring in stock," she told him. She took the phone and gestured for the three of them to follow her. She went behind one of the counters and went to a register. She typed in the stock number and then passed the phone back to Mon-El as she hit enter. "Yes, you're in luck. We have it in stock." She walked over to the counter and pulled out the ring Mon-El was looking at.

"Since you took your time to look it up," she told him. "I don't have to use my sales pitch and tell you all about this ring."

Mon-El leaned over as he studied the ring on the counter as after Sarah placed the ring in a box. "No," he told her. "I don't need to hear it." He looked over at James and Winn. "What do you think? Will Kara love it?"

The other two men leaned over to study it as well. "I think you have a winner," Winn told him.

"I second that," James told him.

Mon-El stood up straight. "Bag it up," he said. He had watched enough movies, including chick flicks to see how all of this was done.

"Sure," Sarah said and walked back over to the register. She rang up Mon-El and took the card from him after told him the price with tax. She passed the receipt to him. "You keep the bottom receipt," she told him. "Just sign the top, Mr. Matthews." Mon-El almost forgot to sign it as Mike Matthews and almost wrote Mon-El instead.

After he signed the top one, Mon-El passed the receipt back to her, and Sarah gave him back his credit card. She boxed up the ring and placed it in a bag. "Good luck," she told him.

Winn snorted. "He'll need it," he stated as they walked out of the jewelry store.

"Well, that wasn't as disastrous as it could have been," Mon-El said. "Thanks for the backup."

"We were there to make sure you didn't compromise your identity," Winn told him.

James looked over at Winn. "You know as well as I how awkward he's been," James told him. "Yes, there were many ways that could've gone wrong, and it didn't."

Winn pondered. "So obviously, Kara Danvers will be Kara Matthews on paper for Earth," Winn said. "How did that work on Daxam? Did the women on your planet take your last name?"

Mon-El smiled. "No," he said. Then paused for a moment as he thought about it. "Well, sort of. You know how her technically maiden name is Kara Zor-El, right?"

The other two men nodded.

"If she were to agree to marry me and take my name, her married name would be Kara Mon-El," Mon-El stated.

"Clark had once stated to me that they did the same thing on Krypton," James said. When both Mon-El and Winn gave him odd looks, he continued, "I asked him once when he was thinking about asking Lois to marry him, and he told me. I was best man at his wedding when he married her."

"We do ascend from Kryptonians," Mon-El said. "That's why I share so many of the same abilities as Kara minus a few exceptions and have those abilities to powered by the Yellow Sun."

"Apparently, you are more like your ancestors than you think," Winn stated.

It made James think about what Mon-El had told them a few months ago. "You once told us you had arranged marriages when you lived on Daxam," he remembered. "Who was your bethroned?"

Mon-El stopped when he realized he hadn't thought of Ilia in a very long time. "Ilia was the exact opposite of Kara," he told her. "She was the ultimate party girl. She was in my bed when Krypton was destroyed. The guard took me, and Ilia and I were separated. I don't even know if she survived or not." Mon-El's mind drifted. "Or if she's still alive or not." The old him wouldn't have given her a second thought, but the new him, who wanted to be worthy of Kara's love, would wonder about Ilia.

"So, she's probably someone we wouldn't have to worry about," Winn said.

Despite Winn's comments, James thought Mon-El had turned melancholy. "You are allowed to stop and wonder and think about her for a moment," James said. "But don't let the past drag you down."

"Exactly," Winn said. "Do you know how you want to pop the question?"

"Pop the question..." Mon-El trailed off before remembering what that meant. "A few, but it's going to take a few days."

James and Winn looked at each other before looking back at Mon-El. "Do you need any help with setting things up?" James asked.

"No," Mon-El said. "I got it from here." He looked over at Winn. "Tell Alex thanks for the access it was appreciated."

"Yeah, sure," Winn said as he watched Mon-El walked away from them. "How is it that he's the one who's managed to snag Kara's heart?"

"I've been asking myself that question for quite a few weeks," James said.

"I do have to say I haven't seen her look happier," Winn said. "So that's something."

James smiled. "It is something," he said. "Minus their abilities, Kara and Clark have a lot in common. When they fall in love someone, they manage to put their whole love and faith in that one person. Lois is that person for Clark. I hope Mon-El is that person for Kara."


	9. Chapter 8-week 9

Chapter 8

For the past few days, Kara thought and felt Mon-El was distant, but little did she know, he was concocting a marriage proposal she'll always remember. Kara thought it was because she went ballistic on him when he was just preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. Whenever she started to bring it up to him, he would distract her by making out with her. She didn't know what she wanted to make of it.

She even said as much to Alex when she had her next appointment to check on the progress of the pregnancy.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he knows that it's part of the pregnancy and doesn't want to offend you hand have your hormones go off on him?" Alex asked defecting her sister's mind on guessing he's about to propose. Alex knew she, James, and Winn had been charged with distracting and defecting her until he's actually proposed to her.

Alex had been worried that maybe Winn would spill the beans first, but so far, he hasn't. She's still worried, but there haven't been any incidents as yet or any incident that required a cover up. Though, she knew Kara would be able to sniff that out as well.

Kara stopped for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that," she said. "Do you think I'm imagining it though?"

Alex wanted to roll her eyes, but held back. She never understood why when a man is about to propose they are distant. Apparently men from other planets were the same. Luckily, Kara hasn't thought of that yet. "Do you?" Alex asked deflecting.

"Maybe a little bit," Kara thought. "Is he planning to dump me?"

Alex laughed. "Kara," she said. "Highly, doubt that. You're carrying his child. I think that would be the last thing on his mind." She knew she dropped a clue, but she knew her sister wouldn't understand what. "It looks like everything is on track with your child. It looks like all of the organs of have developed."

"So Mon-El making me eat after my bout of morning sickness paid off?" Kara asked.

"Has that eased off any?" Alex asked.

"Not yet," Kara said sourly. "The websites say I still have another month or so if I'm lucky. I hope I'm lucky. I would like to eat something that's not toast in the morning."

Alex laughed. "You know Alura said the same thing about morning sickness when I was asking more questions about your pregnancy progress," she told her sister.

"I know," Kara said. "I had asked the same question."

Alex had turned to write something in Kara's chart and her written report to J'onn. Alex and J'onn had thought it best to not use technology when it came to the progress of Kara's pregnancy.

"Alex, I think we should let Mom know about the pregnancy since I'm starting on week nine," Kara told her. "I want to let Lena know too."

Alex looked over at her sister understand they were talking about Eliza Danvers not Alura Zor-El. "It's your decision, Kara," Alex said.

"I want you and Mon-El with me when I tell Mom," Kara told her.

"Name the time and place," Alex said.

"Really?" Kara asked. "No strings attached?"

"You know she likes Mon-El," Alex said. "She will be ecstatic that you two are together." Alex thought of it and looked over at her sister. "Maybe not married and having a baby out of wedlock."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kara stated.

Alex took her sister's hand and squeezed. "I'm here for you," Alex told her sister and then switched the subject to her cousin and her best friend. "Have you told Lena or Clark and Lois?"

"I'm having lunch with Lena tomorrow, and I told Clark this morning over Skype," Kara said then grinned when the memory came flying back at her. "He's having a hard time coming to grips that I'm having a baby. You know it's weird I was born before him, but now he's the older one."

"You can thank the Phantom Zone for that," Alex told her. "And Mon-El was born way before both you and Clark. That's probably why he has more memories and understanding of the history between Kryptonians and Daxamites than either you or Clark."

"But Clark has the archive," Kara pointed out.

"Nothing beats memories of actually being there," Alex said

Kara sighed. "I do need to slow down," she told her. "After I tell Lena and Mom, I'm not telling anyone else. I won't tell anyone at Catco until I start the second trimester."

"That will be in about four or five weeks," Alex said. "Go on. I need to finish up my report."

"In another month?" Kara asked knowing her sister would understand.

"Yes," Alex said. "When the second trimester starts, we'll make an appointment every two weeks. When the the third trimester starts, we'll make an appointment every week until the baby is born."

Kara nodded. "Thanks, Alex," she said.

"Anytime," Alex stated and turned to her desk to write her report to J'onn as Kara left. Alex closed her eyes before opening them. In that moment, she hoped Mon-El would propose soon because she couldn't keep it from her sister much longer.

While Alex was finishing up with Kara, Mon-El was in the training room with Jimmy and Winn. Mon-El was sparring with Jimmy while Winn was on the tablet.

"What the hell?" Winn said.

Mon-El paused, and Jimmy took advantage of the distraction and swung at Mon-El full force on knocked him down on the ground.

"Hey!" Mon-El said.

"No distraction, Mon-El," Jimmy told him and offered his hand to help him up.

Mon-El nodded, took the hand, and with Jimmy's help, they hefted him up. "What's up, Winn?" Mon-El asked.

Winn and Jimmy exchanged a looks.

Mon-El caught it, sighed, and knew. "This is about my parents," he said.

"Mon-El-" Winn started.

"Just don't," Mon-El said, "and tell me what the DEO have you doing."

"I've just been monitoring if they send or receive messages," Winn told him.

"They're the Queen and King of Daxamite," Mon-El pointed out. "There would be several a day."

"This one is different," Winn told him and passed him the tablet. "You'll understand why when I show you."

Mon-El stared at the name. "How the hell is Ilia still alive?" he asked.


End file.
